Finding Destiny
by Emrys804Classic
Summary: Hidden family secrets, lost ledgends and a cryptic dragon... A brother who lives in the shadow of his family juat trying to find where he fits in. A girl who wasnt told anything about her story, has never been to school before and is best friends with the son of Gwaine. Yeah, good lick trying to figure out your fairy tale deatiny...
1. Chapter 1 - How it started

Gather round friends and let us tell you a story, the story of Ever After High. A high school for the teenage sons and daughters of the most famous fairy tale characters whom ever lived, but this year was like no other for the students of ever after high…

* * *

New year, new start.

Another year of living in my brother's shadow, another year of trying to find MY destiny. Yeah I may be the son of prince charming and everything but when your brother is Daring Charming. The schools book ball leader, Apple White's prince in shining Armani; girls fall at his feet… literally. My sister, well she is quiet and mysterious, but she is the kindest soul you'll ever meet, no doubt she has an epic destiny. And me? I'm a clutz. The guy nobody notices, I've had a crush on Raven Queen since year 7 and she doesn't even know my name. I haven't a clue what my destiny could ever be but lets hope I can figure it out soon, after all its only 1 year left till we have to sign the story book of legends and your only allowed to sign it if you know and understand your destiny…

But my name is Dexter, Dexter Charming.

* * *

New year, new start.

My dad has finally let me go to school like a normal teenager! Took him long enough to get into the 21st century. A year away from all his lectures and random storys, right now I'm waiting for my friends Liam, Gwain's son. Oh, I probably should have mentioned I'm the daughter of Merlin my dad is sending me to Ever After High so I can figure out my destiny, whatever tht means…

But my name is Merlyn. Gotta love nepetism right?

"Hi, Merlyn."

This is Liam, my best and only friend, he is a huge flirt and to be fair lots of girls do fall in love with him. he looks so simmilar to his dad when he was younger, or so I've been told, his toussled chocolate hair covering his eyes, his strong jawline and well built body…to be fair you can't blame the girls. And it is sooo entertaining to watch girls throw themselfes at him.

"Hi, Liam. Hows it going"

"Great, you ready to get goin'" he asked nochalontly

"Yeah, lets go"

* * *

I was sitting on the steps to the school finishing up the last of my homework before classes start up next week. I finished up the last piece and started packing my stuff away, suddenly I came tumbling back to the floor.

"Oh my goodness, I'm soo sorry" a sweet voice blutred out, the girl was obviously british judging by her accent. Groaning I rolled over to be met woth a girl holding out her hand to help me up. "I am soo sorry, I'm so clumsy". I finally looked at her. Her long ebony hair, a huge contrast to her pail ivory skin, flowed freely down her back kept out of her face by a red neckchierf, a sidefringe covering her blue-green eyes. She was beautiful.

"What have you done this time lynnie" said another british voice, this one deeper and obviously male.

"Its not my fault I'm so clumbsy Liam" the girl said turning round to shoot a glair at the boy. "I really am soo sorry" she said turning back to me

"It's ok, I'm no stranger to disaster. I'm Dexter, Dexter Charming"

"Is that meant to impress us?" the boy asked sassily

"Just cos your dad had a thing against royals dosent mean you have to, you get that right?" the girl said pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I'm Merlyn, He's Liam Angard"

"You'll tell him my full name but not yours"

"Dad told me not to" she said bluntly "So you better not either, Liam"

"Are you Gwaine Angard's son?" I asked in awe "As in, Knights of the round table?!"

"Yeah? Why is it such a big deal?" he said

"Don't pretend you don't know your dads own story, you love the attention...and so does he" She said with mirth in her voice.

"Oh shut up" he said teasingly

"Dexter, could you be so kind as to show us to the lunch hall. Were starved"

"Lunch hall? Oh, you mean the casstleteria. Yeah, follow me"

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge. I wonder if you could fit a elephant in here?" I heard the two lads laughing behind me "I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked cringing

"Yeah, but lets get some food. Im starvin'" liam said his stomach growling, liam spead off at the first sign of foos as dexter and I walked towards the hot food section.

"So your not going to tell me what your story is, are you?" he asked me in a kind voice.

"Truthfully, I don't know what my destiny is"

"Well your not the only one who dosen't know what their destiny is" he said sounding defeated

"Yeah, but at leat you kow why you're here. I don't, no one told me anything" I muttered "after years of being homeschooled I finally get to go to a school, and I find out the students are decendants of royalty and knights"

"Really? You don't know why you're here?!" he asked confused

I let out a nervous chuckle "Well the story people are told is diferent to the truth, and destinys can change so I'm not that worried."

"Well any time you need a guide…"

"You would actually do that for me?" he nodded sheepishly

"Oh my goodness, Thanks Dex" I said hugging him, he seemed a little shocked at first but then he relaxed

"No problem, lets go get some food before Liam eats it all"

* * *

yeah, I started another one... I really shouldn't have since I have like another 3 on the go but I couldn't help it. if anyone reads this I need to know weather this story should be classed as a crossover between merlin and ever after high cos idk. thanks

xxxExxx


	2. Chapter 2 - Liam was Right

I inserted the key to my room and gently pushed the door open. The room was light grey except for one wall that had wallpaper, the wallpaper was white with gold metallic circles on it. the dorm was HUGE! Above the main room was a huge balcony type thing that went over the top of most the room. The 'upstairs' walls were decorated the same as the downstairs, but the roof was lined in dark wood support beams, the walls were lined with shelves and shelves of books and a circular window overlooked the outside of the school. There was a shared bathroom for the room, and two beds. I have always loved reading, I always love how books can transport you to a completely different place, it-it's…magical.

I climbed up the ladder that lead to the upstairs. I looked through the shelves looking at the selection of books before looking in my satchel. I brought out my favourite book and sat on the windowsill, my back resting against the wall of the little alcove. I looked out of the window, all the different colours of the autumn leaves falling off the tree dancing around in the wind.

I don't know how long I had been sat reading my book, but the door to the room opened revealing a girl with long, wavy strawberry blonde hair that she was wearing in a half-up bun. Her forest green eyes searching the room.

"Erm…hi?" I said gently causing her to look up quickly

"Oh, Hi! I'm Ashlynn Ella" she said kindly, I rushed down the ladder… I ended up in a heap on the floor. I laughed nervously looking at the shook girl as I stood up. I held out my hand. "I'm Merlyn" she smiled ignoring my hand and hugging me.

**(insert line break)**

"So, where you from then?" she asked

"Oh, I'm from England." I replied

"Surely there were schools closer to home though?"

"Probably…" Yeah, I guess I never really thought about why my dad sent me to a school so far away. "Well…Actually, this is my first time at a school. My dad's home schooled me my whole life."

"Well stick with me and I'll show you the ropes"

"Thanks" I said smiling at her kind words "I'm actually kinda hungry, you don't fancy gettin' something to eat, do you?" I asked her

"I could eat" she said thoughtfully

We walked down to the cassleteria chatting all the way down, Ashlynn is really nice, but I feel like she isn't happy. I've always been good at reading people, but I've never been out much so I'm probably just imagining it. We soon arrived at the cassleteria and found a table, Ashlynn went to queue for the food whilst I saved the table.

**(Inset line break)**

I walked into the cassleteria with Hunter and my brother. Honestly, I don't think my brother is capable of talking about something other than himself for longer than 5 seconds. I zoned out when he was on his third dragon fighting story, looking round the room until a familiar red necktie came in to my eyesight. An escape! I watched as Hunter expertly snuck away from Daring, walking towards a familiar strawberry blonde. I walked away from my brother but he was hot on my heals as I made my way over to Merlyn.

"Hi Merlyn" I said causing her to jump and fall out of her chair

"Argh!" she yelled "What in the- oh hi Dex!" she said finally looking at me. "Sugar! I lost my page." She said exasperated, I watched as she frantically looked through her book trying to font the right page. I watched as her shoulders automatically relaxed when she found the right page.

"So how do you know my little bro here" he said ruffling my hair. Seriously. Causing Merlyn raise an eyebrow at me "I mean why would someone like you talk to him" he finished repeating the action

"Stop you've had your fun, my friend" she said sternly

"Do I know you?" he said cockily

"I'm Merlyn" she said holding out a hand whilst keeping the other firmly on her book.

"So I don't know you, yet you call me friend and know my brother" he said looking pleased with himself as he smirked and raised a condescending eyebrow

"My mistake… I would never have a friend who is such an ass. Who is this prat?" she said turning to me

"This i- I" was cut short as my brother pushed me aside

"I'm Daring, Daring Charming. The son of King Charming" he said cockily

"I'm starting to get Liam's point" she muttered, casing me to start chuckling

"Pardon?"

she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Was that supposed to impress me?" she asked sassily, raising an eyebrow

"Urgh!" he yelled storming off in a huff.

"You realise that no one talks to him like that, don't get me wrong he deserved it, he is such a bully!"

This caused her to smirk and open her book.

"How you doin' Dex?" she asked whilst reading her book.

"Good?" I replied confused

"Whaats wrong?" she said in a baby voice, still not looking up.

"How come you didn't fall at my brother's feet? Almost everyone else does." I asked still confused

"Cos I'm not like everyone else" she said smirking, but I could detect a hint of sadness behind her words. "And no offence, He's a prat"

**(insert line break)**

"OMG YOU'VE NEVER HAD A SLEEPOVER!" Ashlynn screamed

"Please don't hurt me!" I joked. She hit me with a cushion. "Please I'm too young to die" I fake screamed sarcastically.

"I'm calling the girls over RIGHT NOW! Term doesn't start till next week so…"

"Sure" not thinking anything of it until she screamed. "I'm gonna go deaf after all this screaming" I muttered causing Ashlynn to chuckle at me.

**(insert line break)**

**I forgot to put it in but…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of BBC Merlin or Shannon Hail/Netflix Ever After High (Hail wrote the books & EAH is a Netflix original so idk) the some of the characters are adaptations of the bbc merlin, the originals are their parents. But the plot is mine **


End file.
